


Red

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Shrimpshipping, drug mention (mentioned only), dueling gays, how do these work uhhh, rex is a stoner, weevil is In Denial, weevil is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: That insufferable thing never left Rex's head. Weevil hated it.





	Red

That insufferable thing never left his head. It barely managed to tame the unruly mass of hair underneath it—and by barely, he snorted to himself, he meant not at all. It made his already voluminous hair feather out from where it was freed from the rolled cuff, both flinging and pinning his purple fringe, however that was possible.

He hated that damn beanie. Omnipresent—more present than Rex himself thank you very much—and it _stank_. Like hair that hadn’t been washed, and sweat, and weed, and goodness knew what else.

He hated it.

And Weevil told himself that again and again, as he fell asleep clutching that red beanie in one hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece! I honestly am awful at knowing what to say in these sorts of things but I wanted to say thank you for reading this! I know this one is short--and I do mean short, it's only 114 words which puts it in drabble territory--but it was part of a challenge I'd been working on where I took a single word prompt from a list of 120 and just wrote :D There's more where this came from, too! I'm going to be uploading a decent amount of shrimpshipping shit as well as other ships within the yugioh fandom so please consider subscribing for more~


End file.
